Golden Triangle
by Ibabski
Summary: Kirara adalah gadis penasaran yang pergi ke sebuah daerah yang dinamakan Gravity falls. Gadis keriting ini juga penasaran dengan buku yang di bawa gideon, sehingga ia secara diam-dian meminjam buku tersebut dan diakhiri melakukan kesalahan besar.
1. One shot

**Warning:** OOC Abstrak

.

.

.

 **Genre:** Humor, Mystery, Adventure

 **Rate:** M (masih nanti)

Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei Matsui

Don't like? Don't Read...

* * *

"Cara memanggil iblis mimpi?" Ucap surai keriting hitam menatapi buku tebal berwarna merah dengan cover jari enam serta angka '2' di atasnya.

Kirara hazama, gadis lulusan kunugigaoka tersebut sedang berada di daerah yang di namakan 'Gravity Falls'. Ia menemukan informasi tentang daerah ini dari buku usang dan berdebu perpustakaan yang ia kelola.

Sudah seminggu ia di gravity falls, ia berteman dengan beberapa anak kecil termasuk Gideon. Karena Kirara tertarik dengan buku yang selalu di bawa Gideon, dengan 'sopan' ia 'meminjam' buku jurnal tersebut dan pergi ke hutan sepi. Dari semua catatan, yang menarik perhatiannya ialah 'memanggil iblis mimpi'

"Baiklah... aku tidak percaya, tapi sebaiknya kita coba." Ucap Kirara yang menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk memanggil sang iblis.

"Huft... baiklah..." Kirara menarik nafas kemudian mulai membaca mantra "egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab egassem sdrawkcab "

Sekeliling Kirara pun menjadi putih abu-abu seperti film jadul yang sering Kirara tonton, dan itu membosankan.

Tak lama kemudian di udara terlihat sebuah segitiga kuning dengan mata satu serta topi hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu hitam.

"Hey nak! Namanya Bill Cipher, kau bisa memanggil ku Bill! Ah ini, gigi rusa untuk mu!" Ucap Bill seraya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencabut gigi rusa tersebut dan menaruhnya di kedua tangan Kirara. Kirara menatap datar segitiga yang 'riang' itu.

"... biasanya nih... biasanya... kalau ada yang ku kasih gigi rusa, pasti jijik atau apalah itu... kau kenapa malah menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya Bill menatap balik Kirara.

"... haruskah? Aku pernah lebih dari ini" jawab Kirara dengan tatapan malasnya.

Bill menarik nafas dan mengembalikan gigi rusa tersebut.

"Kirara Hazama, kan? Seorang 'mantan' asasin gurunya sendiri yang dikenal sebagai alien gurita, sekarang menjadi seorang penjaga perpustakaan." Bill menjeda dan menatap wajah Kirara yang tidak berubah ekspresinya, jangankan takut, terkejutpun tidak.

"... jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Bill yang mulai bosan

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mencoba... sepertinya ini berfungsi." Ucap Kirara seolah-olah menjadikan mantra seperti ponsel rusak.

"Dengar nak, aku bosan dengan omong kosongmu, dan aku membaca pikiranmu pun isinya kosong, kau benar-benar sangat menarik." Ucap Bill sarkas.

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu pujian" Ucap Kirara seakan tau akan sarkasme.

"... ah, kau membuang waktu ku nak, mau membuat perjanjian?"

"... tidak."

"Ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"..." Bill menyerah dan mendengus "dengar, aku akan membuatmu membutuhkan sebuah perjanjian denganku, dan aku akan terus mengawasimu, Nona laba-laba." Ucap Bill sebelum membuka portal menuju dunianya.

"Oh, dan ingat, Reality is an Illusion, Universe is a Hologram! Buy gold bye!" Kemudian Bill menghilang.

Lingkungan sekitar menjadi normal dan Kirara memegangi kepalanya seakan baru bangun dengan kepalanya yang sangat pusing.

"Ancaman... aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan." Gumam Kirara.


	2. Chapter 1 - New place

**Warning:** OOC Abstrak, probably will be angst.

.

.

.

 **Genre:** Humor, Mystery, Adventure

 **Rate:** M (masih nanti)

Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei Matsui

Don't like? Don't Read...

* * *

Gravity Falls, tempat dimana semua keanehan berada. Mungkin terdengar gila, namun keanehan itu hanya sampai di Gravity Falls saja. Jika kau bilang ke teman-teman mu, pasti mereka tak percaya, mungkin ini nyata? Mungkin tidak. Namaku Kirara Hazama, Aku bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan. Aku bahkan tau setiap buku yang berada di perpustakaan, susunan A sampai Z, yah… selama bukunya tidak di taruh sembarangan oleh orang-orang setelah membacanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku sedang merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan sebuah buku usang di bawah keramik pecah rak buku . Buku ini belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak tau ada buku seperti ini di perpustakaan besar ini, sepertinya di sembunyikan? Yah karena penasaran semalaman aku membaca buku tersebut, Isinya benar-benar di luar masuk akal, tapi aku percaya dengan hal seperti ini.

"Gravity Falls…" Gumamku pelan sebelum memasukan buku tersebut kedalam tas ku. Illegal memang mengambil buku dari perpustakaan, tapi hey! Aku penjaganya, semuanya legal kan? Ya kan?

Setelah beberapa hari aku mempersiapkan barang-barangku, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Gravity Falls dan mengambil cuti selama musim panas? Lebih tepatnya saat sebulan musim panas aku baru pergi ke Gravity Falls. Aku dari Jepang pergi ke America lalu di California aku memilih untuk menaik Bus yang langsung menuju Gravity Falls. Tidak ada yang aneh saat sampai di Gravity Falls, aku bahkan berjalan jalan untuk mencari penginapan. Sungguh, susah sekali mencari penginapan di tempat ini. Sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan bocah berjambul dengan pakaian rapih. Lucu sekali, dia mirip babi.

"Hey ho~! Nama ku Gideon Gleeful yo'! Apa nona seperti mu sedang mencari penginapan di Gravity Falls? Kau tepat skali bertemu dengan lil' Gideon ini!" ucap bocah yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Gideon.

"… Oh. Kau anak dari yang menyewakan sebuah rumah? Atau kau anak pemilik Hotel?" Tanyaku menatapnya malas, oh bukan malas, memang wajahku seperti ini.

"Kau salah besar yo! Aku ini yang menyewakan rumah, kau mau?"

Bocah seumurannya menyewakan rumah? Ah, Dasar anak jaman sekarang, suka mengaku-ngaku. Tapi aku sedang malas membahasnya, jadi aku hanya mengangguk. "Berapa harganya? Aku ingin menetap selama musim panas."

"Bagus! Soal bayaran tidak mahal! Hanya… (dikarenakan author gak ngerti murah itu segimana, isi aja semurah mungkin yang kira-kira Kirara mau bayar.) Dollar!"

"Ah… baiklah…" Aku memberikan Uang yang sang bocah minta, kemudian sang bocah memberikan kunci rumahnya kepada ku. Rumah minimalis, nyaman, serta rapih, lumayan lah dengan harga segitu.

"…" Saat aku ingin memasuki koper ku kedalam rumah, aku terhenti di depan pintu dan melihat sekeliling. Entah hanya perasaanku, tapi… sepertinya ada yang memperhatikanku.


End file.
